


UwU gay b0ys >3<

by riqwick



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, i dont know how to tag this its satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riqwick/pseuds/riqwick
Summary: oh y’know
Relationships: michael/luke - Relationship





	UwU gay b0ys >3<

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this

what in the absolute fuck


End file.
